Something Old, Something New
Something Old, Something New is the twentieth episode of the fourth season and the 74th overall episode of Private Practice. Short Summary The day has arrived for Cooper and Charlotte to marry, but not everyone is in a celebratory mood, leading the couple to second-guess their wedding plans. Meanwhile, the doctors of Oceanside Wellness are torn between the future of their practice and protecting one of their own, as an investigator is sent to question them about Violet's breach of confidentiality case. Full Summary Episode in detail. Cast Main Cast PP4x20AddisonMontgomery.png|Addison Montgomery PP4x20PeteWilder.png|Pete Wilder PP4x20NaomiBennett.png|Naomi Bennett PP4x20CooperFreedman.png|Cooper Freedman PP4x20CharlotteKing.png|Charlotte King PP4x20SheldonWallace.png|Sheldon Wallace PP4x20AmeliaShepherd.png|Amelia Shepherd PP4x20SamBennett.png|Sam Bennett PP4x20VioletTurner.png|Violet Turner PP4x20AugustaKing.png|Augusta King PP4x20Marion.png|Marion PP4x20GabrielFife.png|Gabriel Fife PP4x20MrFreedman.png|Mr. Freedman PP4x20MrsFreedman.png|Mrs. Freedman PP4x20NealChapin.png|Neal Chaplin PP4x20RichardHuvane.png|Richard Huvane PP4x20FirstClassPassengers.png|First Class Passengers PP4x20LasVegasMinister.png|Las Vegas Minister *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery *Tim Daly as Dr. Pete Wilder *Audra McDonald as Dr. Naomi Bennett *Paul Adelstein as Dr. Cooper Freedman *KaDee Strickland as Dr. Charlotte King *Brian Benben as Dr. Sheldon Wallace *Caterina Scorsone as Dr. Amelia Shepherd *Taye Diggs as Dr. Sam Bennett *Amy Brenneman as Dr. Violet Turner Guest Stars *Tess Harper as Augusta King *Eileen Ryan as Marion *Michael Patrick Thornton as Dr. Gabriel Fife *John Rothman as Mr. Freedman *Cristine Rose as Mrs. Freedman *Michael Bofshever as Neal Chaplin *Mark Espinoza as Richard Huvane Uncredited *Lynne Alana Delaney as First Class Passenger #1 *Ruben Roberte Gomez as First Class Passenger #2 *Timothy James Driscoll as Las Vegas Minister Medical Notes Marion *'Diagnosis:' **Diabetes **Depression *'Doctors:' **Naomi Bennett (endocrinologist) **Sheldon Wallace (psychiatrist) *'Treatment:' **Insulin **Residential care Marion was seen by Naomi, who said her blood sugar was high and asked if she'd been taking her insulin. She seemed not like herself. Gabriel suggested a brain surgery that could treat her depression. But Marion refused it. Naomi sent Sheldon to talk to her. Sheldon believed Marion needed talk therapy. They thought her grief stemmed from the loss of her friend Walter. But Gabriel said she thrived after the loss of her husband, so it should be possible for her to get over the loss of Walter. He went to see her and she said that she loved Walter, but she felt like she was betraying her late husband, Jerome, so she never told him. Gabriel said he had to know that she loved him. Music "Heart & Arrow" - Matt Duncan "Violin" - Amos Lee "The Winter From Her Leaving" - William Fitzsimmons "Love is You" - Chrisette Michele Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 6.89 million viewers. *This episode's title originated from the traditional rhyme for what a bride should wear at her wedding for good luck. Gallery Episode Stills PP4x20-1.png PP4x20-2.png PP4x20-3.jpg PP4x20-4.png PP4x20-5.jpg PP4x20-6.png PP4x20-7.jpg PP4x20-8.jpg PP4x20-9.jpg PP4x20-10.jpg PP4x20-11.jpg PP4x20-12.jpg PP4x20-13.jpg PP4x20-14.jpg PP4x20-15.jpg PP4x20-16.jpg PP4x20-17.jpg PP4x20-18.jpg PP4x20-19.jpg PP4x20-20.jpg PP4x20-21.jpg PP4x20-22.jpg Quotes :Amelia: (to Charlotte) Are you getting pre-wedding jitters? You gonna choke Cooper at the altar? Because I will drive the getaway vehicle, no questions asked. See Also Category:All Episodes Category:PP Episodes Category:PP S4 Episodes